This is an application for partial funding of a conference on "Proteases in Hemostasis and Vascular Biology" sponsored by the Federation of American Societies of Experimental Biology (FASEB) to be held in Saxton's River, VT, from July 9-14, 2005. The conference is the 7th in a series started in 1992. The program represents an evolution from the original focus on thrombin into the broader arena of proteases and their role in hemostasis and vascular biology. Interest in this area is enormous in view of recent developments that have furthered our understanding of the underpinnings of cardiovascular disease. The conference has established itself in the field and enjoys an international reputation for being a forum where basic science, biotechnology and medical issues are discussed in a balanced, informal and highly interactive manner. Some of the most spectacular achievements in the area of thrombosis and hemostasis have first surfaced at this conference, or have resulted from collaborative interactions between industry and academia fostered by this conference. The roster of confirmed speakers includes junior investigators as well as well known leaders in the field. As in past conferences, we will endeavor to promote participation of women and minorities and will provide fellowships for junior faculty, students, postdoctoral fellows and people with disabilities, as well as including in the program 9 openings for younger investigators selected from abstracts submitted by attendees. The program is organized in nine sessions: 1. Proteases and coagulation; 2. Systemic effects; 3. Proteases and platelets; 4. Hot stuff; 5. Novel molecules and novel approaches; 6. ADAMTS13 and related proteases; 7. Tissue factor, platelets and coagulation; 8. Regulators of hemostasis; 9. Protease receptors. The keynote lecture will be on gene therapy for disorders of hemostasis delivered by Dr. Katherine High.